


Tag Your It

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Fluff and Angst, Human Tim Drake, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Tags May Change, Vampire Alfred Pennyworth, Vampire Bruce Wayne, Vampire Damian Wayne, Vampire Dick Grayson, Vampire Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Tim Drake was never a Vampire Hunter, never wanted to be, but, with him and his father kidnapped by vampires, he may not have a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a little research on this one but oh BOY was it worth it! I loved writing this! I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters. I may add more chapters than there already are but I promise I will get this finished.
> 
> Also, I may change it to a series. Idk yet though. Please enjoy this as much as I did writing it! Have fun!

_1930_

_Hello?" Tim called out. His voice barely above a whisper as the cold night air brushed up against him. It was dark out, probably almost midnight. Being out in the woods this late at night was dangerous, he possibly could be dead by morning. And no one would know it._

_Tim's eyes watered. He didn't know where he was. He had just been outside playing when all of sudden a giant wind gust had practically picked him up and threw him away from his cabin._

_'Okay Tim, stay calm.' He reminded himself as the soulmate mark on his right hand began to burn. 'It's nothing! I can make it out in no time! Just....gotta find shelter..' Tim continued to look around until he found a giant tree with a hole in the middle. His face brightened instantly. He could stay there!_ _Tim ran over to the tree and ducked under it so he could get in it._

_But not before he was grabbed by the collar and thrown back, crashing into the ground._

_Tim yelled out in pain as he heard a crack in his left shoulder. He had dislocated it. Didn't hurt as much as he thought it would._

_He tried sitting up and once he did, he saw a person. The man looked to be about in his 20's, a lot older than Tim who was 9. He had short black hair with a white stripe going through it. His eyes were red and-_

_Wait, eyes red?_

_'Oh hell no.' Tim thought. 'It can't be...no.. no no no this is NOT how I'm going to die!'_

_He instantly tried getting to his feet but the man-correction VAMPIRE turned to him and pounced, pinning him to the ground. Tim screamed as the vampire put pressure on his arm. Now, he could tell, the wind was starting to pick up._

_He didn't know why, but his mark began to burn again, worse this time, as if it was trying to burn itself right off._

_The vampire ducked down into his neck and sniffed. Tim tried kicking and screaming out for help, but it was no use. The vampire had caught him._

_'I'm going to die.' Tim thought, tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes._

_The vampire was about to bite, until he stopped suddenly._

_Tim looked up and saw the vampire staring at him with his bright red eyes. It was like he was staring into his soul. The vampire licked his lips and Tim instantly tensed up again._

_The vampire lifted himself right off of Tim, still staring at him. Then, he ran off, leaving Tim confused..._

_and alone..._

 

 

 

 

 

_1940_

Tim walked down the busy street. Car horns blasting in every direction, and the sound of horses trotting echoed across the pavement. He began to skip, humming a upbeat tune and smiling as he did so. Holding his favorite books close he stopped, opened the door and walked into his father's barber shop. 

Tim was instantly met with other employees smiling faces, some waving. He waved back, smiling as well, then skipped over to his father's work bench which was in the back of the barber shop. 

"Hello, dad." His father didn't look up from the paper he was busy reading. Tim sighed a bit. "Jack." Instantly, his father looked up, anger written over his features.

"I told ya not to call me that, son." Jack said, his accent in his was voice stern but not shouting. Tim looked down.

"Sorry, dad." Jack nodded, holding his paper back up to read it, but still, Tim knew he was listening. He brought over a small stool and set it over by his father. "I..ugh... I found a few more books for me to read, there more advanced so...I could get some more practice in before fall when school starts."

Jack nodded, looking up and smiling at his son. He reached out and ruffled his hair. His large fingers practically disappearing in Tim's long black locks. "Good. You need the extra practice." Tim nodded, smiling wide.

The two continued to converse until suddenly, everything seemed to stop. No one was talking anymore. There was no sound except for the bell that was connected to the door, rang. 

Tim and Jack looked over and saw a man who looked to be about in his early 20's, he had black hair with a white streak going through it and a black motorcycle jacket to cover haft of his body, some jeans for pants. 

He walked through the barber shop and instantly went straight to where Tim and his father were. He looked at Tim for a moment, and he caught sight of the man's eyes.

The were...greenish? They had a tint of...red..or pink to it. He couldn't really tell. 

All of a sudden his soulmate mark began to _burn._

"Sir, I had an appointment with you about a job." Tim looked over and saw his dad nod, getting up out of his seat slowly he watched as the two began to walk off out of the barber. Until the man looked at Tim one more time.

And this time, Tim caught sight of his eyes better, they changed from green-

to _red._

Tim jerked back in his seat, heart starting to speed up. 

It couldn't be...no no no no no no. That wasn't a vampire. He was seeing things. Tim knew he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night so maybe it was from the lack of sleep. Maybe he just needed a nap. 

With eyes wide and heart beating fast, Tim stood up and got out of his seat. He ran over towards the door and heard worried pleas for him to come back inside from other employees, but he didn't listen. 

Tim caught sight of his father, walking towards the back of an alley way. He ran over into it as Jack disappeared behind a wall. But a soon as he got there-

his father was gone. And so was the other man.

Tim breath came out in heavy pants. He ran all _over_ the alley way, trying to find where they went, just to see if his dad was _all right._ But he couldn't find any trace of them.

He finally began to question it.

 _'Was that man a vampire?'_ He thought to himself. _'Did a vampire take my dad?'_

Someone came up from behind Tim. He jerked around, ready to punch and kick, until he looked up and saw a police officer. 

"Hey kid, you okay?" Tim's eyes were wide with fear and his heart was racing a hundred miles per minute, but he gave a small nod. But then, he broke down.

"S-Someone took my dad-A-a vampire took my dad!" The officer bent down and tried to get him to take a breath, but Tim wasn't listening. "You have to get him back! He's the only one I have left! I can't-"

"Hey, hey...listen..Shh...it's okay." The officer interrupted Tim's rambling. He grabbed Tim's and forced him to look up at him. "We'll find your dad okay, but for now, why don't you come with me?" 

Tim shook his head violently. "No no no no no, I can't! I gotta find my dad I can't just leave him! He may be dead and I'll be all alone again! I can't- I need him-"

Something smashed up against his head, making him see black.

Knocking him out.

But before he could, he remembered that man. He looked...familiar..

there was something about him.He didn't recognize him...

but he felt like he should've.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

So, I'm going to Alaska for about nine days and I will be offline to spend time with my cousins. I hope you all understand I don't get to see them often so I won't be on my laptop much, I'll be spending time with them. 

I will probably only update once or twice since I'll be traveling with them around Alaska. Please understand that I will be gone for awhile and won't update barely at all. But I won't abandon this book. I'm very excited to continue it and see all of your wonderful comments!

So, I'm going today at 6:30 pm USA time and I'll be on the plane for about...8-9 hours..? I don't really know. So that's just what I wanted to tell you all. Please don't except much updating from me at all, if not only once or twice.

No requests at this time. I'm very busy trying to get into good classes for my second year of high school. 

Thank you! And Bye! 

(I will upload today most likely or on the plane and upload it once I get down to Alaska)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up.  
> And oh boy, he wishes he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is going to be my last update for a little while if you read the last chapter you know why. Please enjoy this! I put a lot of effort into it.
> 
> This is going to be Jason's point of view BTW. But it will change to Tim's soon enough.

The carriage ride was mostly quiet, except for one thing.

Snoring. That was one thing Jason always hated about humans. Their _snoring._ It was always to _loud_. Too loud for vampire ears at least. Human ears were less sensitive to sound. The trotting of the horse carriage was the only thing that made the sound of snoring less obvious.

Jason looked over at the sleeping boy next to him. He had learned much about him. The boy's name was Tim, he had blue sparkling eyes and he never got enough sleep. Or _any_ at all. He was much like a vampire himself. Except for, y'know, the teeth and stuff.

Jason sighed and clenched his hands together as he smell of Tim's blood became more noticeable. He was normally _very_ good at not getting tempted to bite humans, but...Tim was different than other humans. Maybe it was because he was a rare blood type, or maybe it was because they were soulmates.

Yeah, that was another thing. They both had the same soulmate mark. They were meant to be.

Not that Jason really minded. He had lived for about three centuries with his mark all grey. (that meant their soulmate was either dead or not born yet) He had been searching his whole life to find someone of his own. 

Jason just hoped his brothers would except Tim for being human.

Soon, the carriage stopped and the door opened, revealing a bright night sky. The moon shone bright in the dark, it aura undeniable. Jason picked Tim up bridal style and carefully stepped onto the pavement. He turned around and found Alfred standing their with a small smile while holding the door open.

Jason smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, Alfred." Alfred replied.

"Your quite welcome Master Jason." 

The two walked up towards the steps of Wayne Manor. Jason swallowed thickly. He hoped that when his brother's first saw Tim, their first thought wouldn't be 'FOOD!' He did _not_ want them eating his _mate._

Alfred opened the doors and they stepped inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tim awoke to the feeling of warmth wrapped around him. He touched it and felt soft fabric on his fingertips. Had he been asleep the whole time? Was all of that just a dream? 

Tim sat up lazily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It had been awhile since he let himself take a break like that. How long had he been sleeping anyways?

"He's awake, Grayson." 

Tim jerked his head around and found a boy with black spiky hair and two canine teeth sticking out of his mouth. His eyes were _blood red_ and he had a small smirk on his face.

Tim knows he should be scared. _Mortified_ even, cause this is a _vampire_. But, right now, he's to tired to be scared.

The vampire, who looks to be about 13, leans in closer to Tim's face, still smirking even as Tim backs up a bit. He watches as the vampire licks his lips.

Okay, now he's scared.

"Mm...and he smells simply _divine._ " The boy said, leaning in a bit more, as if he were trying to _bite_ him. (Which he probably was)

 _"Dami_ , save some for me." 

Tim gasped sharply, turning around he found _another_ vampire. His hair was the same color as the other boy's, in fact, the two almost looked exactly alike, except for him being _way_ taller.

The older vampire wrapped his arms around his figure. Tim tensed instantly. The vampire then ducked down and sniffed at his neck. 

"Mm...your right Dami, he smells _wonderful_..." He paused and licked a long, wet stripe under Tim's ear, earning a small gasp from him.

"H-Hey....I-I'm not food, o-okay?" The two vampires chuckled.

The younger vampire came up and bent down to his neck, sniffing and then licking, then _sucking-_

"Damian!" The younger vampire instantly stopped.

 _"What,_ Todd?" He whined, then turned around. "I'm _trying_ to eat!"

Tim looked up and found another vampire. He was tall than both of the other two, his hair was short and black with a white stripe going through it-

Wait.

"Y-your that vampire from...from the barber shop." All three vampires turned to look at him. 

 _'Okay so not a dream'_ Tim thought.

"Yea," He began. "My name's Jason." Tim was too much in shock to say anything back. Then Jason pointed. "That's Damian," Damian smirked at Tim and waved. Then Jason pointed behind him. "And that's Dick." 

Dick licked his neck again, making Tim shriek. 

"S-Stop!" Dick laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jaybird! He's the cutest!" He looked up at Jason. "You said that he was your soulmate right?" 

Tim felt his heart stop.

"S-Soulmates...?" He stuttered as he saw Jason look down and nod.

"Yeah. Found out when you were about...8? 9? Couldn't be sure. It was pretty windy and it was dark." He paused. "Also I was out hunting but when I felt my mark burn, I instantly stopped. I left because I was...confused..."

Tim didn't know what to say.

So Jason was the vampire from that night 10 years ago? How did he not notice before?

"So..." The three looked at him. Tim continued. "You were that vampire from that night..?" Jason nodded then laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry If I scared ya'." Tim looked down, hands folded and mind going a hundred miles per second. He was confused. How did he not notice? Where was he? Why was a vampire his soulmate? Was he going to die? Did they want to eat him?!

"Do..." The three looked at him once more. "Are you gonna eat me..?"

Silence. Then laughter.

Dick hugged him again, laughing into his shoulder. "Oh Pretty bird, your funny!" 

Damian snickered. "Of course were not gonna eat you." Damian began, then he turned and smirked, crawling his way up on the bed. "But, if you want," Tim shivered under Damian's gaze. "you can let us have a taste of that sweet, sweet blood you got in you-" Damian yelped as he was pulled back by Jason.

"Enough!" He yelled and glared at Damian, who was on the ground rubbing the top of his head. "Quit antagonizing my mate, _brat_." Tim glared at Jason.

"I am certainly _not_ your _mate,_ or _anyone's_ for that matter!" The three stared at him in silence, then Jason shrugged, turning to leave the room.

"Fine. Whatever, soon you'll see you need me though." 

Then, the door closed, leaving him alone with Damian and Dick.

He gulped as the two got closer.

"I just have one question." The two vampires looked at him. Tim sighed and took a deep breath.

"Where's my father?"

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim learns more about his kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short. I'm sorry for not being active lately. Thank you for your patience and enjoy this small chapter.  
> I am leaving today so I will be updating as usual. The plane ride is going to be about 7 hours. I'm going to hate it.  
> Enjoy though!  
> One more chapter (or two) to go!

Not being able to leave one room, to be honest, is quite annoying, at least, that's what Tim thought. His room walls were painted an odd brown color. It looked old. _Very_ old. He wondered how long this place had even been _standing._

Tim looked outside his window. It was probably about 3 PM. He saw a giant garden in the back and wondered if he would be allowed to go out and pick some flowers. But that thought instantly disappeared as he heard the door open.

Tim looked over and found Jason and...an old man. He guessed that that was their butler. Jason walked over to him, eyes red as if he were staring into Tim's soul. Then, Jason looked down and hissed. 

"Crap. What the hell?" The man behind Jason came up and grabbed his shoulder, getting Jason's attention. 

"Master Jason, you may want to consider the courting process soon." Jason sighed and shook his head. Tim guessed that his soulmate mark burned, his did to, Jason's probably hurt more. Since vampires were more sensitive to that stuff.

Jason looked back up at Tim and put his hand in his pocket ,sighing. "Listen. You said you wanted to see your father correct?" Tim nodded, glaring. "Well, Bruce has given me permission to let you out and see him." 

Tim raised an eyebrow. "What am I? An animal?" Jason chuckled a bit, shaking his head. Soon, the vampire took out his hand. Tim was hesitant and looked at the man behind Jason. The man nodded. 

Tim took his hand after taking a deep breath. 

Jason pulled him up and wrapped his free arm around Tim's waist, instantly making the younger tense. Jason noticed and let go. The two walked out of the room and into, what Tim was guessing, the kitchen. He bite back a groan as he caught eye of Jason's two brothers.

Damian looked over first, winking and smirking. Dick looked over and smiled at Tim, waving a little. Tim waved back, not smiling though as he looked away from them.

Jason growled at Damian as the young vampire attempted to get a closer look at his 'mate' (That isn't the word Tim would use). "Back off _brat_." Damian scoffed and left the room, arms crossed and in anger.

Jason lead Tim to a secret staircase behind the fridge (Which if Tim was completely honest, shouldn't be that surprising). Tim watched torches light as the walked passed. It surprised Tim a bit.

They walked down a long flight of stairs until Tim could hear some sort of _clanging._ As if someone was beating against metal. 

Jason lead Tim towards a row of cells. A few torches were down there, already lit. As he looked inside each cell he passed, he noticed that dried _blood_ was in each one. His heart began to beat _faster_.

"J-Jason?" The vampire stopped and looked at him, his red eye's seemed to light up the entire room. 

"Yea?" He asked, waiting for an answer. Tim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"W-Why is there dry _blood_ here?" That seemed to make Jason pause, then the vampire sighed, looking away and letting go of Tim's wrist.

"It was a long time ago. Not like it is now. long ago, people knew where all the vampires were. They were _afraid,_  just as they are now." Tim continued to listen, staying silent as Jason went on.

"Then, they _attacked_. We won of course, having better senses and practically _invulnerable_ to any weapon, we had to take... _captives_.." Tim swallowed thickly. Jason looked over at one of the cells dried blood, his expression softened. "We wanted to know how they found out where we _were_ , since no human, _ever_ , has been able to... _fully_ track us down." Jason opened his mouth again, pausing once more before clearing his throat.

"We had to... _pry_ the information out of some of them. Soon we found out _how_ they found us...they found out because..." He stopped talking, turning his head so all Tim could see was his back.

Tim reached out and gripped his brown jacket. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Jason instantly turned around and took Tim's hand, making the younger gasp slightly.

"We aren't like that anymore. I _promise._ We don't kill without reason." Tim nodded, smiling a bit.

"I'm glad to know you won't eat me." That made the two chuckle a bit. 

Jason let go of Tim's wrist and scratched the back of his head. "Yea...Sorry about..." He cleared his throat. ".. _Damian_...that brat was born into a family who killed for.. _fun_.." He shuddered. 

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he your brother..?" Jason nodded.

"Yea but, we aren't brother's by _blood_. Well, we _are_...it's..it's hard to explain." Jason tried. "Well, here," He bent down and showed Tim his neck. Tim could make out a small bite mark, it looked like a tattoo. "When Vampires bite each other, were connected. It's what makes us pack." Tim smiled and nodded, lightly touching the mark.

Jason stood up fully and looked down the row of cells. 

"What?" Tim asked, but was instantly shushed by Jason. The vampire looked back at him.

"Your dad." Tim blinked and smiled, running down the row of cells until he found one with a figure inside.

"Dad!" He shouted, face bright. The figure looked up and instantly, smiled back.

"Son!" Jack got up and ran over and gripped the cell doors. "Your alright! I don't know what's going on, but one second I was out in the city, then I was in this cell!" 

"Sorry dad, It's been one hell of a week. But I'm here now." Jack sighed and looked around.

"Son, you have to leave. Vampires have taken me, don't come back you have to leave now and-" He stopped mid sentence and swallowed thickly, looking up. 

Tim turned around and found Jason. He glared. "Can you please tell me why my _father_ is in a dark and empty cell far below ground level?" Jason chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Bruce's and at least we kept him fed _and_ Damian didn't eat him." Tim rolled his eyes and looked back at Jack, who looked absolutely _mortified_.

"Dad, dad, calm down. Were okay. These are _nice_ vampires. See, Jason hasn't eaten me yet." Jack glared.

" _Then why are we here?!_ " Jason winced.

Tim sighed and looked down, not knowing how he was going to explain to his father that he and a _vampire_ were _soulmates_.

' _Well, now or never._ '

"Dad," Jack looked at Tim as he began to form his sentences. "Jason...he's..he's my soulmate..."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has he done..? Or more importantly, what is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ
> 
> Okay. So i have a pretty good idea of where this story is headed. I'm going to be finishing this tonight or tomorrow, but I know I will finish it this week. So, I have a plan set out and I will start writing!
> 
> Also, I am back in my own perfect little house so that means.....MORE UPDATES! I also wanted to say !THANK YOU SO MUCH! for all the support you have given this story! Multiple friends of mine have read it and enjoyed it, and judging by the kudos's and bookmarks, it seems you all have enjoyed it to! 
> 
> I also have enjoyed writing this story! Stay tuned for more longer books and not just one shots, also, requests are back open! Only one request from per person every 2 weeks. 
> 
> One more thing, I may be adding some of my own art into this book. Like I'll be drawing what the characters looks like and what Jason and Tim's soulmate marks look like. Don't worry I'll be getting to Dick and Damian's marks soon, I just haven't had the time yet. (Yes I can draw) There will be a separate chapter for all of that cool stuff.
> 
> I'm sorry if this was really long I just had to tell you guys all the amazing stuff that has happened the past few days. Also, I added a few more parts to this story. On the plane I had basically planned out the entire rest of this story. 
> 
> (I had a lot of time. 7 hours is a long time :D)
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried making it longer to make up for the short one that I did last chapter. Also a little warning, this chapter has a bit of smut. (I guess???)

"Dad...Jason's my soulmate.."

Nothing in the world could've mad Jack more _furious_ than he was at that exact moment. His _son_ , his only child, his light in the darkness, was soulmate's with this...this... _demon?_ That wasn't possible, and everyone in the whole _world_  knew it. No human could ever be soulmates with a _vampire_. 

_Well, it's 1940, the world was changin'._

Tim stared at his father. Waiting for him to yell, _scream_ , or try to _rip_ the cells doors open. But nothing happened. Jack had this blank expression on his face, like he didn't know whether to yell, or _cry_. 

(Oh how Tim hoped he wouldn't cry)

"Dad...?" He decided to say, since his father didn't look like he was gonna say nothin'. "I know...I know this is a lot to take in but...but just hear me out.." Jack looked at his son, wide eyed and mouth parted in a gape. "Listen, they haven't eaten me yet so that's a good sign. Also, Jason said they don't kill without reason so..."

He reached in the cell and grabbed a hold of his father's hands. "so...will you calm down and....and think about this? I'll try to see if they can let you out, or at least out of this cell." Jack took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes and then looking back up at Tim, nodding slowly.

"Y...Yeah okay...yeah I'll... _think._.." Tim smiled. 

"Thank you Dad, that's all I could ask for." Jack smiled back. 

Jason leaned down to put a hand on Tim's shoulder, the boy looked back at him. "Time to go. It's dinner, if you want any." Tim nodded and then looked back at his father.

"I'll be back soon. I'll bring some food for you if you want." Jack nodded and then glared at Jason.

"You _better_ not hurt my son." Jason smiled and nodded.

"Of course not."

 

 

 

 

 

 

They make it towards the dining room. Tim instantly gapes at how big the room is, with a giant chandelier hanging in the middle. The two walked over to the dining table and Tim watched as Jason sat down in a seat. But, he just stood there, uncomfortable.

Jason looked at him, eyes moving all over his body, making Tim tense. The vampire opened his mouth, but then shut it again. He sighed and pat on the seat next to him, motioning Tim to come sit next to him.

Tim sat down instantly. He then looked down at his soulmate mark. It was bright _red_. He felt it starting to burn a bit, but it didn't hurt enough for him to wince. But when Tim looked at Jason's hand, it was also red, but his hand was shaking.(For some reason, that made Tim's heart clench)

"Jason?" The man looked at him with his bright red eyes. Tim gestured to his soulmate mark. "Your hand...it's...it's shaking..are you okay?" Jason nodded instantly, then cleared his throat.

"It just burns a bit...is all." Tim's lips parted a bit. Since Vampires had more sensitive senses, that must mean that the mark must be burning as if sun was shining right _on him_. 

Tim reached over and held his shivering hand. Instantly, Jason sighed and seemed to relax a bit. "Does..." Tim tried. "Does that help..?" Jason nodded quickly.

"Yeah...yeah it does...god..finally." Tim smiled a bit, but it instantly went away as he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around and found the old man from before, also Damian and Dick sitting down in different seats (Damian sitting the closest, much to his disappointment). 

"Hello sir, I am Alfred, you must be the new _meal_ Master Damian spoke of." Tim's eyes widened and he tensed. He looked back over at Jason as the vampire stood up and glared at Damian.

"You _bitch_." 

Damian smirked. "What? Oh, was it _bad_ that I told father that we would be getting a _human_ for a _meal_ tonight?" Tim watched as Jason's eyes turned to a vibrant red color, to the color of _blood_. 

His eyes dilated and his fists clenched. Jason started to growl, it was _animalistic._ As if he were _one_ with an animal.

Jason tried to walk over to the other young vampire, but Tim stopped him by blocking his path and holding his hands. " _Don't_." Tim growled. "It's not worth it. Just ignore him." He whispered the last part, but he was sure everyone could still hear it.

Jason hands instantly released on themselves and his eyes went back to the normal vibrant red that they were. His breathing evened out and he relaxed. Tim sighed.

They both sat back down, ignoring Damian's scoff at them and continued to stare at the clean wood of the table. 

"Boys." Tim could practically _feel_ Jason's hitch in breath. He on the other hand, looked up at a new face. It was another vampire. The man was taller than all of them. His hair was a short black. His eyes were red, as any other vampire and he wore a nice, unwrinkled, black t-shirt. 

The vampire sat down next to Dick and smiled at him, which, Tim instantly squared his shoulder's.

"And you must be Tim." Tim nodded slowly, as if he were beginning to choose his next set of words. "I've heard a lot about you." Then he looked towards Damian's way, and quickly, the younger vampire looked down, tensing. "A lot from _Damian_ over here." The vampire looked back at him. "I'm Bruce and sorry about him, he's been through a lot." 

Tim looked towards Jason as he scoffed. "We all have." Bruce nodded, still smiling.

"Don't worry Tim," The boy looked back at Bruce, who suddenly looked as though he were about to _pounce_. "there's nothing for you to fear here."

"It feels like there's somethings I _should_ be afraid of here." The words fell right off his tongue as if he had no control over his words. 

Bruce chuckled lightly, letting his head bow down for a few moments before looking right back up at him. "There _is_ nothing for you to fear here. Unless, _Damian_ does something, you should be fine."

Tim heard Damian grumble from beside him. 

Alfred soon came back out into the dining room (Tim didn't know when he left) and brought out plates full of food for everyone. Surprisingly, the plate was filled with fruits and some meat, it looked like pork.

"Thank you." Tim said, looking up at the older vampire. Alfred smiled and nodded, moving onto Jason to give him _his_ plate.

Tim began to lift his fork full of pork but then, he stopped and looked directly at Bruce. "How do I know this won't kill me." Then, everyone in the room began laughing, Dick and Jason laughing the hardest, almost falling back out of their seats and onto the floor.

As soon as Bruce calmed himself, he cleared his throat and looked at Tim. "Oh _please_ , we aren't _idiots_. We don't kill this _easily_." The vampires eyes dilated as soon as he finished that sentence, making Tim tense. 

Soon, everyone (except for Tim) froze suddenly.

"Oh no." Alfred whispered and Tim instantly looked at him. 

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, starting to get out of his seat, but was instantly stopped by Jason's hand grabbing onto his wrist, making Tim gasp in surprise.

Tim looked at the vampire. Jason's eyes were dilated and wide, making the red seem it was covering his entire eyes. He soon stood up out of his seat, staring at Tim then he licked his lips.

Tim gasped again, more softly this time. "J-Jason...?" The vampire fell down in his arms.

Tim looked over at Alfred who apparently had stabbed Jason with a syringe. "What-What the hell did you do?!" He shouted, making Alfred wince a bit, but then he moved onto Damian, Dick, and then Bruce, all closing their eyes as if they were falling asleep.

Tim stared. Alfred sighed and looked at him. "Every night at about 5 am, they get like this. Eyes dilate and everything. It's their _hunting_ instincts." Tim's hold on Jason tightened. Alfred cleared his throat and moved over to him, Tim tensed and Alfred held his hands up in a non-threatening way. "Don't worry, I'm far too old to get like this, and I have trained myself to become immune." Tim relaxed a bit. 

Alfred then gestured to Jason. "I should...I should probably put him to bed....you know where your chamber's are right?" Tim nodded, suddenly feeling useless.

"yeah..."

Alfred nodded, picking up Jason then heading out of the dining room.

 

 

 

 

_"Yeah I know..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Castle On A Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lived in a Castle On A Hill for the rest of their days together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and then I will be starting a new book which I promise will be much more exciting and have many more chapters!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this book as much as I did, I had so much researching for this story and writing it.
> 
> This final chapter, sadly is, short. I'm so sorry but enjoy anyways.

**_1942-1943_ **

Tim didn't imagine his first kiss to be with a vampire. He was shocked by the overcome of emotions as Jason's lips connected with his own. He tasted like fresh fruit, odd. He remembered that their make-out session turned into something much more. He remembered that all he could feel was _Jason_. He _liked_ it. That was the first time they made love.

 

_**1944-1945** _

Tim always reminded Jason of his mom. Even though the last time he saw her was over 800 years ago, he still could make out small bits and pieces of what she was like, even before she abandoned him. His smile was _just_ like his mother's. His laugh was just like her's to. It never bothered Jason that Tim was a human and he was a vampire. It actually never reached his train of thought, all he thought of was being with him for the rest of Tim's life.

But that all changed, one night. 

 

**_1946_ **

It was the middle of the night. Tim's panting and footsteps were the only thing that could probably be heard-wait, a _gunshot_. God, why did Jason have to take off in such a hurry? From all Tim knew, Vampire hunters were after him, wanting him _dead_. But Tim wouldn't let that happen, not on his watch.

Once he found Jason, he was in the back of an alley way, slouching down on the ground and gunshot wound right next to his left shoulder. Tim gasped and bent down, checking to see if Jason was still awake.

"Jay?" He almost reared back as Jason caught his wrist in his hand. Then, he could tell, what Jason needed. Tim took off his shirt and threw somewhere in the alley way, then he titled his head over so Jason could _bite_. 

Jason looked at him, red vibrant eye's starting to turn grey. "No..." He whined. "I..I _promised_ you I..I _wouldn't_.."

"And I promised you I would protect you and care for you." Tim showed Jason his ring that he had put on him about 3 months ago. "Don't you remember?" Jason sighed, looking down.

"Of _course_ I remember."

Tim took Jason head and forced it towards his bared neck. "Then _do it._ "

Jason sucked in a breath, then opened his mouth to _bite_. 

Tim gasped as Jason _bite_ down, starting to suck on his neck. He reached over and tightly clutched the vampire's jacket, squeezing his eye's shut.

Jason then pulled off, gasping for breath then licking his lips while he tried to regain breath. 

"Wow..."

Tim chuckled a bit. "Wow what?"

Jason paused. "You taste... _amazing_.."

They both burst out laughing.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, idiot." Tim warned as Jason smiled.

"Of course Baby bird, 

never _again_..."

 

 

 


End file.
